


Birthday

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [6]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sex Toys, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: BT has some gifts for Jack's birthday :D
Relationships: BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: Exploring the ways of our love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097856
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> part 6?  
> you don't have to read the previous parts as they all are stand-alone, though there is a 'little' story going on. heh. it is worth reading the other parts if you want more bt/jack porn as well :)

Birthday 

It was a bright and sunny morning on Harmony and it was the start of summer. The summers were long on this planet as were the cold winters, with the planet taking fifteen months to revolve around the sun, and each day was twenty-six hours.  
For the sake of ease, the people of Harmony still based a lot of things around that of a twelve-month calendar, and it just so happened that today was Jack's birthday.

A couple of people he barely knew wished him happy birthday as he walked down towards the base’s hangar, he smiled, thanked them and moved off quickly to greet BT who waved, waiting for Jack in his titan bay.  
"Happy birthday Jack!" BT sounded a little excited, which made the pilot smile.  
"Hey thanks, buddy, what training do we have for today?" Jack asked looking up at the giant robot. He was already in his armour and gear, helmet hooked onto his hip as he was expecting the normal hard morning of training.

"We have been granted the day off!" BT said brightly. "Commander Briggs said to consider it as a birthday gift."  
Jack's face lit up, he had barely a day off in weeks and this was a nice surprise.  
"That's great!..." He trailed off pulling a face as he had no idea what to do with himself now.  
BT stooped down and picked him up carefully placing the surprised pilot onto his shoulder.  
"I have been granted permission for us to go off-site." He rumbled as a bemused Jack shuffled to get comfortable on his perch.  
"Oooh OK so you have plans?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Some," BT replied walking towards the hangar door. "I remember you mentioning a trail north of this base, you said you explored a lot as a rifleman and you offered to take me some time..."  
Jack nodded and grinned; "Yeah I remember, sorry not had the time to do that sooner but that does seem like a good plan!" He patted the hull side affectionately.

They headed out of the base only pausing to get through the gates and security as BT then set off up the remote trail.  
"I can always walk?" Jack suggested although he didn't mind riding on the giant, enjoying the view of the rocky outcrops and the massive mountains that surrounded the base.  
"No need, unless you particularly want to.. " BT chuckled amused by Jack's desire to not make him go out of his way or struggle despite the fact he was a giant war machine that could travel further and faster than any human without ever tiring.  
"Just enjoy the views pilot..."

They were silent for a few minutes before a nagging curiosity bugged Jack.  
"So have you ever celebrated your... Creation day? Or activation day rather?"  
BT’s optic blinked, and Jack could feel the confusion through the link.

"Why would I?" he asked. "personally I do not understand the tradition of birthday celebrations at all. Celebrating the fact that an earth year has gone by since your birth....being praised for simply existing..."  
"Hey, when you have a short life span, knowing the fact you have made it one more year, and not been blown to bits by the IMC is a pretty good thing to celebrate if you ask me." Jack protested, BT made an amused sound.  
"That is understandable from that point of view I guess...What is the point of the gift-giving then?"  
"Well, the idea is people who love you or care for you show their appreciation for you, to remind you of their love... Though it was also pushed by big companies to sucker people into buying novelty trash like cards and junk with that person's age on...."

BT thought for a moment, he still thought it was pointless and that someone should give a gift whenever they felt and not made to do it on an arbitrary day but he kept those thoughts to himself.  
"Does the value of the gift imply more love or devotion?" The bot asked suddenly wondering if what he got Jack was going to be enough.  
Jack laughed; "Only if that person you're giving the gift too is a selfish git! No, what's important is the thought that goes into picking out the thing. Picking something you know they'll appreciate and love." Jack replied looking up as a loud bird flew overhead screeching in an unpleasant manner.  
"And before you ask next, no I don't expect you to give me a gift! I already know how much you care, and I know it's not exactly easy for a titan to buy or make something. All I need is for you to spend the day with me." He patted the side once again as he felt a flood of warmth and affection flow through the bot and down the link.  
"Understood, I will be delighted to entertain you for the rest of the day," BT replied hoping what he had planned would turn out good.

They continued on up the trail in good spirits for a good couple of hours, up until they came to the top of a large cliff-face, with a clear view for miles and a good view of the base off in the distance far below them.  
Jack looked wide-eyed at the view, the wind blowing his hair as he admired the breathtaking view in awe.  
"It is beautiful." BT rumbled softly.  
"This is what we are fighting for buddy, much of Harmony is like this..." Jack replied patting the chassis as BT made an affirmative noise.  
He gently took Jack off his shoulder and placed him on the ground. Jack stretched his legs, working out the stiffness that had been settling in during their journey.

"Are you hungry pilot?" BT asked suddenly, and Jack gave a small chuckle.  
"Ehh a little, but there's no need for us to rush back down..."  
BT popped his cockpit open and reached inside pulling out a large woven basket and a blanket.  
"Indeed there is no rush to go back as I have come with lunch, I believe this is called a pick-nick."  
Jack blinked in surprise as the giant hand offered out the blanket and basket, which Jack took, his heart suddenly fluttering with affection at the gesture.  
"Thank you, BT what a wonderful idea! Did someone help you with this?" Jack asked, wondering where on earth BT got the food.  
"Commander Briggs prepared it for me, but I got to pick the contents. I chose your favourite... At least I hope." He mused watching Jack's delighted reaction making his own processor's whirl in delight.

Jack searched for a slightly shaded spot and laid out the blanket before sitting down.  
BT arranged himself and sat down beside his tiny lover although it was a little awkward to achieve.  
Jack rummaged through the basket, finding a variety of snacks, cakes and drinks. He chuckled a little, it was like a child had picked out all the best stuff, without a healthy snack, or sandwich in-site.

BT made a puzzled sound.  
"Do you not like it?"  
"No I do, it's great BT thank you, I was just assuming there might be a sandwich or something...less sugary..." He gave the bot a bemused smile.  
"I did not know you like sand-witches... I only selected stuff I have seen you consume...Commander Briggs wishes to talk to you about your diet later by the way." He added innocently.  
Jack grabbed a snack bar and began munching away.  
"Well that's ‘cus you only see me snacking between training and on missions where a proper meal isn't an option...." He replied with a grin; "but I do eat proper meals, buddy!"  
"Please explain to me what your favourite meals are then so I can learn for next time," BT asked with an excited tone keen on learning something new about Jack.

They spent the next while talking about foods whilst Jack ate but before long he found himself stuffed, full on the junk food and feeling sleepy in the warm sun.  
BT laid fully back, partly supported by the rocky mountainside they were on and Jack quickly clambered on top of the chassis, before lying down himself against it hugging BT the best he could with a little sigh.  
He reached up and rubbed under the seer kit and BT reacted with a little happy chirp.  
"It's nice to have you lying on me like this." The bot hummed softly; "Makes me feel closer to you."  
Jack nodded shifting to get more comfortable suddenly finding it had to resist the urge to nap.  
"Love you BT, wake me in an hour." He said, yawning and closing his eyes feeling totally at peace.  
"Love you too Jack Cooper."

Jack woke to BT gently shuffling him awake, he yawned and found he was beginning to ache as if knowing this BT gently picked Jack up and placed him on the ground sitting up as he did.  
Jack yawned and stretched admiring the view once again.  
"Sleep well?" BT asked softly.  
Jack nodded. "Yeah if a bit sore on the back...."  
BT took a giant hand and rested it sideways in front of Jack.  
"lean up against my hand," BT instructed, Jack went forward and rested his arms on the top finger and lent against it with slight amusement unsure what BT was up to.

The giant took a finger from his other hand and gently ran it in small circles along Jack’s back and shoulders, applying slightest pressure in the right places using Jack's biorhythms and nerve responses to ensure he wasn't going to harm Jack.  
Jack practically melted at the touches giving little gaps and moans of delight as the aches were massaged away.  
"Those noises are rather close to the sounds you make during sex..." BT mused. Jack gave a little chuckle.  
"Well, you seem to know how to make things feel good..."  
Bt’s finger drifted lower down over Jack's butt as it rubbed gently a sudden spark of arousal stirring in his processor's.

Jack felt it and grinned pushing up closer against the hand.  
"I have a gift for the birthday boy." BT purred pulling his finger away as he popped open his cockpit, Jack turned to look up at BT.  
"Oh? I think this day was enough, what with the picnic and everything..." He replied bemused.  
BT ignored the comment and pulled out a parcel and passed it to Jack.  
"I took the opportunity to order something online, I had to use your credits, unfortunately, seeing I am not granted a wage..."

Jack smiled "Honestly I'm honoured you went to all the trouble..." He started to open up the box unsure what BT would have ordered.  
As he pulled it out of the packaging he made a surprised sound.  
The box contained a large black and white mottled dildo with a wide suctioned base and a big bottle of lube to accompany it.  
"A sex toy?!" Jack gave a bemused sound.  
"I have no genitals to do you with, and this I figured was the best I can do... I got one with a large base so I can hold and use it on you if you would like."  
Jack's cock twitched at the words with a streak of desire growing at the idea as he looked it over again.  
"I don't think I've ever used something so big... " His voice gave away a slight hint of worry.  
"I do not think it will be an issue if we go slow and you do what I tell you," BT replied in his more authoritative tone, making Jack shudder slightly, BT being in control always turned him on.  
Jack nodded and gave a slightly devious look up at the bot.  
"Alright, just tell me what to do, and I'll let you know if it's too much," Jack replied knowing BT would know through the link if he was in too much discomfort or pain regardless of words.

"Well to start I need you out of those clothes!" BT replied as Jack was already reaching for the straps on his amour. BT watched hungrily as Jack swiftly removed all his clothes and stood naked before BT, his toned, lightly tanned skin glistening in the afternoon sun.  
" If I had breath to take away, it would be," BT commented softly, watching as Jack blushed slightly at the compliment just making the man look more attractive.  
BT moved one finger forward and lightly touched Jack’s chest and the man shivered into the touch of the cold metal as BT’s finger drifted down his stomach and over his crotch, carefully rubbing Jack’s member bringing it quickly to attention as Jack gave a soft moan.

"Get the lube and start playing with your ass!" BT demanded pulling his finger away swiftly.  
Jack nodded eagerly and grabbed the bottle of lube that came with the toy and poured out some onto his right hand and fingers before moving his hand down to his hole and slipping a finger inside with a little sigh, making sure BT got a good view as he began to work the finger around lubing up his insides more before putting in a second finger.  
"Good!" BT praised his own arousal growing with Jack’s as he watched the display."Keep going!"  
Hazy with a growing lust Jack pushed in a third finger deliberately to find his sweet spot and rubbed it lightly with a louder moan before using his fingers to try and stretch himself out more, spreading them apart slightly with a sigh.  
"Remove your hand, Jack." BT murmured, Jack, pulled his fingers out, but felt instead his entrance being stretched slightly more as BT worked the neural link manipulator, forcing his muscles and nerves to respond as if he really had something inside. "BT!'' Jack groaned as BT put a hand gently around the pilot. "You keep that up and I'll just cum...." Jack commented almost breathless.  
BT made a low chuckle, lessening the sensation.  
"Grab the toy and lube it up. Quickly now." BT demanded and Jack quickly moved to obey the command, practically soaking the toy in the sticky substance.

"Get on your hands and knees on the blanket."  
The pilot nodded and got down on all fours ass facing BT a slight nervousness suddenly going through him.  
Picking up on it through the link and knowing it may make his pilot subconsciously clench, BT decided to act quickly to fill Jack's mind with pleasure and lust.  
BT's right hand went over and with one finger he quickly pushed the human’s front down, forcing Jack’s face into the floor and for his hands to give way.  
Jack yelped in surprise, and BT’s other hand already had a finger between Jack's legs reaching up to stroke Jack's shaft and balls.  
Jack's whole body trembled as a new wave of pleasure shot through him, being submitted into place and at the bot’s mercy, he instantly forgot his fears about the toy and his mind was filled with excitement and desire.  
Ass still in the air his hips moved a little in time with the rubbing, his arousal only growing more as BT’s right hand held him in place, reminding Jack just how tiny and weak he was compared to the giant, and yet he never felt unsafe with BT and was more than happy to give the bot full control.  
Pre-cum seeped onto the finger and BT stopped rubbing causing Jack to give out a little whine. 

Bt picked up the toy by the base, taking his time to hold it correctly, considering it was a little awkward with his giant hand. Once ready he trailed the tip of the toy up and down Jack’s crack a few times and Jack's body twitched eagerly in response.  
He pushed the tip against Jack's tight hole and slowly began to push it in realising the cry from Jack as pleasure mixed with pain shot through the man, and bled through the link.

BT slowly filled him with the toy as far as it would easily go, Jack’s overwhelming sensations through the link making it hard for BT to resist just going all out and fucking Jack senseless with it.  
He was planning on waiting for Jack’s discomforts to subside more before he would begin thrusting with it but Jack cried out from under his hands.  
"BT, please! Fuck me with it!!!" Jack begged; "Even if it hurts I don't care! I need you to do bad!"

BT made a little amused humm, and slowly began thrusting the toy in and out of his small lover pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it in a little deeper with every thrust.  
Jack gave out various sounds and whimpers as pain mixed with intense pleasure as his sweet spot was rubbed. He felt stretched and filled to his limit with every thrust, a sensation he enjoyed a lot more than he originally thought he would.

His mind was swimming with ecstasy and his whole body twitched under BT’s hand as he closed his eyes, panting and breathless. BT began to build up speed, his own processor practically buzzing with Jack’s pleasure, his internal fans kicking in trying to automatically compensate.

"My beautiful slutty pilot taking all of this massive cock for me." BT purred his voice low and thick with lust. "Perhaps I'll just make you cum over and over for my own pleasure."  
Jack gave a loud cry at the words, his whole body shuddered and he came suddenly with a louder yell. His insides and cock pulsed as his white-hot seed spilt onto the blanket. His orgasm poured through BT and caused the bot’s processors to overload and BT's whole chassis shook as his own shared orgasm shook through him. BT and Jack rode out their high together taking several moments to come back down to reality as BT’s processor restarted back up with a whirr.

Soon as BT could function again he carefully pulled the toy out of Jack and removed his hands, giving the human freedom to move again.  
Jack rolled over and went limp looking up at BT blurry-eyed and panting still.  
"Fuck... BT... That was... That was amazing." He gasped.  
BT gave an amused hum, watching his lover in the warm light.  
"You will likely experience some soreness for a day or so," BT informed him. "But there are painkillers in the cockpit should you need them."  
Jack nodded; "Yeah I am aching pretty bad..." He said in a happy tone despite the fact.  
"The more we use the toy the more your body will become accustomed... Should you want to try that again."  
Jack sat up and grinned. "Of course I do!"  
BT gave another amused sound.  
"I only wish there was some way I could be inside you, and not a toy or simulation..." BT hummed, part of him had wished for a while to be more human like, mostly to be more compatible with Jack.  
Jack pulled a face thinking.  
"Yeah, that would be good..." He sighed. "Still we don't need normal sex to be happy!" Jack mused worried BT might get a little down thinking on their restrictions too much.  
" I know..." BT replied, his disappointment evident; "Anyway happy birthday Jack Cooper, I hope you enjoyed your gifts!"  
"I loved it BT! And I love you! Give me a little while and I want round two!" He chuckled softly, as BT made an amused humm, a new spark of arousal stirring within the robot just at the thought. 

Later Jack spent that evening trying to think of a plan on how to have BT really experience sex, to get his own real stimulation, rather than just sharing Jack’s own pleasure though the link, by the next day he'd got a plan in mind and just needed to figure out a way to execute it.


End file.
